


Raindrops among the coals

by Kitsur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additinol tags will be added as story progresses, F/M, Fluff, Possibly rape, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Pack, Sorta Bestiality (Depending on how horny I feel), Wolf Pack, highschool love, kidnap, opposing pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsur/pseuds/Kitsur
Summary: Astra finds love in her classmate.





	Raindrops among the coals

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get the idea down!

“Astra, hurry the fuck up!” Finch called over his shoulder, speeding up. I manage to groan as I sprint, shivering as well. Sloshing through the pouring rain on a Wednesday night was not my ideal activity. Apparently it was Finch’s, though. 

“Finch, come on! Slow down!” I call back, hoping he heard me. Luckily he staggers to a stop, throwing a playful smirk back at me as I catch up, soaking wet. He doesn’t even seem to be breathing hard. It was crazy. “I still don’t understand it! How do you do that? We ran a mile!” I manage to squeak out, looking up at his tall, shirtless form. He was at least 6’2”. Finch was practically a giant compared to me, only 5’1”. He has shaggy brown hair and eyes as green as an emerald. His face is covered in freckles and some stubble that needed to be shaved. He was very good looking, I’d give him that. I had grown up with him, though. I couldn’t ever think of him as more than a best friend. 

He chuckles, shoving me hard enough to make me stagger back and I grunt as I try to regain my balance, knowing he was just being playful. “Hey! Not my fault I’m in shape. Unlike someone...” He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows at me like he always does. I can’t help but laugh. 

Every Wednesday night we run together. From the diner to the back alley way a ways across town. Exactly a mile. It’s the only day of the week we both have off at the same time. Ever since we got jobs at the diner we haven’t had tons of time to just hang out. This was our dedicated time. No other plans would interupt. Of course, it was Oregon, so it wasn’t too unusual that it was pouring out. 

“Although, you’re getting better, I’ll give you that.” Finch says, dragging me out of my thoughts. I smile a bit, zipping up my windbreaker. I turn around, getting ready for the walk back when he slid his arm around me, making me shiver at the cold rain coating it. 

“So, what do you say, milkshakes back at the diner? I believe it’s my turn to pay.” I ask, peeking up at him while turning my hood back up over my head and tucking my hair back into it. He always agrees, but I still ask. Always have. 

He looks a bit guilty as-to my surprise-he shakes his head. “Sorry Ash, I’ve got some things to do. Important things. Maybe next week?” He offers delicately, almost like he knows how much I’m upset by this. 

“What’s so ‘important’ that you can’t spend time with me?” I demand, realizing how snobbish that sentence was. I can hardly care. He promised that we had this time together for us. Nobody could interrupt. 

“Ash, come on. I’ve got homework to do!” He lies. I know he did. And he knows that I know. I’m sure he doesn’t have any homework because we have all classes together and he’s a straight A student, so he wouldn’t need to catch up on anything and we weren’t assigned work either. I cross my arms, moving away from him and facing him, my eyes hard. 

“Don’t lie to me, damnit! You know how I hate it!” And he does, he really does.  

Finch sighs and looks down at me, biting his lip. “I just... I’m seeing someone, alright? I’m sorry. I’ve got to go, kiddo.” 

Jealousy feels like a punch to the stomach as he says the words. I wasn’t jealous that he was seeing someone, exactly. I’m not envious of the girl, whatever slut she was. I was jealous that she got to spend time with him during our designated time. And vexed that he kept a secret like that from me. 

“So... you’re seeing someone? As in... dating?” I ask quietly, doing a well enough job of keeping my anger concealed. He merely nodded. 

“So... So... you’re never going to be around anymore, huh? And... whenever you are you’ll talk about her. And this is the last Wednesday we’ll do this, right? And she’ll hate me, she won’t want you hanging around me so you won’t! And you kept this from me! And... and...—“ I start rambling but he cuts me off, grabbing and squeezing my shoulders. 

“Hey, hey! Astra, it’s not like that at all! None of those things will happen! Calm down, okay? I’ll explain later!” He says quickly, looking around then pulled me into a quick hug, pressing me against his broad, dripping chest. Then took off running without looking back, leaving me in the dark alley.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, please!


End file.
